Innocent Lesson
by Valeince
Summary: "Alibaba what's a kiss?" AliMor oneshot


{A/N: Hey guys I couldn't help but upload this one. Had this fluff in mind a lot. Maybe I'll be splitting it to three rated versions. The K+-T , T & M. Might be an Inaccurate and sorry for any wrong grammar or spelling. Story and by the way Morgiana is a little clueless when it comes to romance here.

" "- speak

' '- think

Enjoy ;)]

Years later -,-

Alibaba lay on the ground with his arms behind his head and a knee propped up. He looked up to the sky and just stared at the clouds, letting time pass by as he lay under the shadow of a tree. The sky had various color combinations. From sky blue to lilac, from lilac to pink, from pink to red and from red to orange with crepuscular rays shining through the clouds in the sky. Some clouds highlighted and some made into silhouette.

He decided to come here and take a break from everything. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Last night he dreamed of Morgiana again and it was making it harder for him to control himself when Morgiana unknowingly did something adorable.

"Damn! She's too cute for her own good!" Alibaba blushed when he realized he said it aloud. He used the back of his hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

_'That pout of hers... and the way she looks away with her cheeks red when I tease her...'_ he thought

_'It makes me want to keep her...'_

_'Never let go of her... Make no other man touch her...' _He raised his hand on looked at it.

_'Make her mine'_ he thought as he closed his hand and lay it on the ground.

_'If only I was brave enough to tell her I love her...'_ he released a sigh and rolled to his side. He pictured Morgiana lying beside him. Giving him that adorable smile of hers and looking at him with love in her eyes.

He thought of her allowing him to caress her cheek without pushing him away._ 'Pushing me away...'_ he thought of the times when Morgiana pushed him away sometimes strongly and sometimes just a nudge.

He smiled bitterly._ 'At least she's by my side... even if it's just as a f-' _he didn't want to think of the word. Even if it's just a word to others but for him... when it's said as something that described what he and Morgiana had, his chest would tighten with this indescribable pain.

_'How long can I keep this up?_' He wondered, his chest painfully tightening.

He thought of 6 years ago. The time when he asked Morgiana to be his lover. Morgiana said she would think of it but a thought entered through his head that it was only because of the situation. He was depressed that time and jealous of what Olba and Toto has, Love. It's been so long since he last felt so.

She gave him an answer 2 years later and apologized telling him that she only loved him as a friend, not a lover. He accepted it but he never stopped loving her. Actually he really loved her enough to try getting over her but he couldn't. Even now he does his best to not cross any lines in fear of losing her but instead he is losing himself. Is it obsession?He doesn't know.

He let the breeze lull him. An hour later he heard a voice call out to him.

"Alibaba?" a voice called out to him.

"Alibaba?" again...

"Alibaba?" He recognized it as Morgiana's voice. '_Mor?_' he thought.

He heard movement in front of him and that made him knit his brows. He felt a hand on his temple, gently brushing the strands of hair before lowering down to his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see Morgiana squatting beside him so closely with an arm tucking her knees and the other reaching out to him as she studied his features. He saw a blush taint her cheeks when she realized he awoke.

"Sorry" She took her hand back.

"It's okay" He said with a blush but quickly covered it. '_This is awkward_' he thought. He sat up and squatted in front of Morgiana.

"Alibaba?"

He breathed and look at her and tried to smile.

"Hm? What is it Mor?"

"What's a kiss?" he blushed. The K word brought back some of the intimate and adorable dreams he had of her with him. He was definitely shocked to hear this from her. He knows she's more interested in fighting than romance.

"You dunno what a 'kiss' is?" he asked and she shook her often talk to the girls : Yamraiha, Pisti, Kougyoku, Toto and the others when they visited. And he knows how girls and gossip click.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be cocky Mor!" she just nodded.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"A while ago..." Morgiana started.

_-_-_Flashback Start_-_-_

_A while ago_

Aladdin was sitting on a balustrade of the balcony as he thought of the events that happened over the years. They've successfully regained the Kingdom of Balbadd, they've mended their relationship with the Kou Empire. It was difficult but they managed to do so after they defeated Al-Thamen.

He thought of how Alibaba and the others have grown in matters of strength and maturity. Alibaba has indeed matured on the matters of handling Balbadd as King but when it comes to love... He's an idiot. He chuckled as he recalled consulting Alibaba about love.

It's been years since he first knew Alibaba and Morgiana. They might put on a mask sometimes that fools the others but he can easily see through it. Sometimes the two would sneak glances at each other and when one would notice the other staring, he/ she would quickly look away. He knows that Alibaba has loved Morgiana for and for a long time now and he could see the confusion in Morgiana's heart towards her affection for Alibaba. Alibaba has been careful not to step out of the line. Once, Alibaba tried getting over her by dating another but it ended up making him love her more.

Aladdin thought of Morgiana who was clueless about Alibaba's affection for her, thinking that that was a long time ago and that he was already over her. For a week now, he has noticed Alibaba avoiding Morgiana and he could only wonder why. He needed to find a way for Alibaba and Morgiana to talk. Anymore than this and Morgiana would think he hates her and that would add to Alibaba's problems.

As he thought of a way, he is startled to hear Morgiana's voice calling. 'I haven't even finished my plan yet' Aladdin sighed.

"Aladdin?" Morgiana called out.

"I'm here" he answered and he saw Morgiana's head poked out of the balcony door.

"Oh..." she entered and sat beside Aladdin.

"So, what is it?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you..." Morgiana answered.

"Okay... about?"

"Do you notice anything strange with Alibaba?" she asked. Looking at him with eyes pleading for an answer.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" he answered. _'I hope this doesn't go like I thought'_

"I see..." she looked down in disappointment. "I don't know why but Alibaba is avoiding me... He walks away when I get near him... When I talk to him, he makes t-these excuses." She looked at him. "So I wanted to know why... I tried asking him but he walks away before I could ask so I thought maybe you might know."

"Did I do anything to upset him?" she asked.

_'I was hoping she would just brush it off'_ he sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking too much Morgiana, trust me you didn't do anything to upset him" He assured.

"Okay"

_'Time to change the subject' he thought._

"Morgiana? Have you ever had any romantic experiences?" he asked.

"No...I guess" she answered. She recalled Hakuryuu proposing to her but she didn't really feel that romantic.

"Really?" he asked. _'You're slow Alibaba'_ he thought. He shouldn't be that surprised, Morgiana focuses more on fighting and protecting and not on love but that's just how she is especially because of her past. He respects her actually. She is kind and thinks of the well - being of others before hers.

"Not even a kiss?" he asked further.

"Kiss? What's is it?" she asked.

Before he could answer, someone called him out.

"My apologies for disturbing you Aladdin-sama but you are needed at the Archives." the person said.

He looked to see the aid of the Keeper of Archives.

"Alright" Aladdin said before he thought of how he could explain before an idea came to his flow of thoughts. He smirked mentally as he turned his attention back to Morgiana. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Morgiana, I have to go. For the answer, find Alibaba and ask him to show you" he said and went before she could say anything.

_-_-_Flashback ended_-_-_

As Morgiana went on explaining, Alibaba felt guilty after hearing what she wanted from Aladdin. He should've thought about what would happen before avoiding her. _'You're such an idiot!' _he scolded himself. He needed to be aware of how his actions would affect others. He had a lot to learn before he could consider himself a great king. He looked at Morgiana who was just staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry Mor!, I didn't mean to upset you, really!" after Alibaba apologized Morgiana gave him a relieved smile. When she smiled, she was so adorable. He reached his hands out, about to hug her when he caught himself midway. She cocked her head to the side as if saying "Alibaba?". Instead of pulling it back, he unconsciously put it on both her cheeks and stretched them.

"Whaaryadawing?" (What are you doing?) she asked. He released both cheeks when he realized what he did. She rubbed her cheeks.

"What was that for?" she asked with a pout.

"Sorry, just wanted to do it." he said. _'Because you're too cute for your own good'_ he wanted to say that but that would just make things more awkward.

"So you wanted to know what a kiss is..." he said and she nodded.

"I thought you and the girls talked about these kind of thing?" Alibaba asked.

"I listen sometimes but mostly I just excuse myself for training. I feel awkward when they talk with me about those... you know... Sometimes they get too far and it confuses me when they talk about body parts..." she answered and Alibaba blushed. He knows what 'parts' mean.

"Oh... "

"He told me to ask you to show me instead" she answered and Alibaba turned even redder.. "He wanted me to show you?" Alibaba asked 'Aladdin wants me to kiss Mor?!' he exclaimed in his head. A part of him didn't want to cross the line but the other was jumping happily, telling him that he was just teaching her.

"Well, first I want to explain- Try to explain... I'll show you after" Alibaba said and saw Morgiana listening attentively.

"Umm... It's something you do to someone to show them you love them" Alibaba started.

"I see, so it's not a thing?" Morgiana asked and Alibaba chuckled.

"No, but there are a lot of types though. It like-" Alibaba lifted his hands and formed them, a hand creating a circle and same with the other.

"Imagine these are lips." he said and Morgiana nodded for him to continue.

"A kiss is something like a touch from another's lips..." He pushed his hand to kiss the other hand. "Sorry kind of hard to explain."

"It's alright. Can you explain again?" He looked around to see a flower nearby, he stood up, picked it and squatted back again in front of Morgiana.

"Imagine this is a lip" he said as he lifted it about an inch in front of her lips.

"This is a kiss" he pushed until it gently touched her lips.

"Oh... so that's a kiss... It's like people eating each other... " She said wearing a confused look. "Why would people do that?" Alibaba sighed and shook his head, amused. He looked back at her with a soft smile.

"Not exactly but to answer your question. It's because of love. Love makes people do crazy things." He spoke the last line truthfully wearing a hurt expression as he remembered Morgiana's rejection but he shook the feeling off, not wanting her notice.

"There are a lot of kisses actually" he informed her.

"I'm confused"

"Want me to show you?" Alibaba asked and Morgiana nodded. He was reluctant at first but with a look at her eyes he decided to do it. To kiss her.

"Don't move" Alibaba commanded.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and her eyes widened. He pulled back quickly. He knows he has to control himself around her.

"So that's what you meant... I don't see what is special about it."Morgiana commented.

"It is special, I want to show you...Let me take you into a moment. Do you trust me Mor?" Alibaba asked.

_'Forgive me Mor... I might not be able to control myself'_ he thought in his head.

"Yes, I trust you Alibaba"

With that Alibaba stood up and stretched his hand to her.

_'She trusts me this much...'_

She slid her hand on his and he pulled her up. Alibaba leaned in.

___'This time let me wear a mask for the woman I love'_

"Imagine me as your lover Mor..." He whispered in Morgiana's ear and blew softly. He felt her shudder and smirked at her reaction. He leaned back and touched a lock her hair that escaped her ear.

"When Lovers are in a moment, it's like everything disappears around them and they only see each other. In that moment you just want to connect to your lover. Sometimes..." he trailed off as he focused only on the love of his life.

Alibaba tucked the lock of Morgiana's hair behind her ear. "They talk to each other..." He looked into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Mor." He complimented her. She blushed and felt her heart beat fast, she wanted to avert her eyes but found herself unable to do so. It's like his eyes captured hers.

"Sometimes they smile at other, showing they are happy that the other is present." He said and smiled affectionately.

She didn't notice but the moment those eyes captured hers, it was like she was in another place. All she could focused was him. His sun-kissed hair, his hazel eyes, his enticing aura.

She heard his voice.

"Sometimes they hug..."

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her and she found herself hugging him back. She felt safe in his arms. He felt content and hugged her tighter, closing any possible gap between them. Together, they fit like a puzzle.

"Sometimes they just want to stay close" Alibaba moved back a little but let his arms rest on her waist.

"And sometimes they just want to give each other kisses" He looked at her affectionately.

"A kiss on the cheek" he leaned in to kiss her cheek and then the other. She blushed.

"Maybe the nose" he leaned back a little and smiled cheekily before he kissed her nose. She really hoped that he wouldn't hear her heart, it was beating faster and loudly.

Alibaba felt really good, making her blush. He moved to Morgiana's ear and nipped it. He heard her breathing fasten.

"Or maybe..." he leaned back to look at her.

"A kiss on the lips" he cupped her cheek and looked into her dazed eyes. He tightened his hold on her waist and leaned in. He pressed his lip on her soft lips.

Morgiana closed her eyes and kissed him back. She let herself melt in his presence. The kiss made her feel sparks. It was as if time slowed down. All she could focus on were his lips, his scent, and what he made her feel. Everything felt so right and perfect the she felt lost in his spell. Her hands moved on their own and ran up his chest until it reached his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand traveled up to his soft hair.

After a few moments, they pulled back from each other. Alibaba smiled brightly and Morgiana could not help but return it. He let go of her.

Morgiana touched her warm lips before she touched her chest, where her beating heart is. She does not know why but she felt happy, breathless and like there was light that filled her. Alibaba bent down to pick up the flower from earlier and twirled it in his hands.

"Umm... Alibaba" Morgiana called out.

"Yea?" He looked back at her but still twirled the flower in his hand.

"Thanks" she said as she shyly looked down the ground and played with the grass with her foot.

"Your welcome" He said as he cupped her cheek and let her look at him and placed the flower on her ear. He looked gazed at her and smiled. Morgiana could not help but be lost in his hazel eyes. He however couldn't help himself and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I've got to go Mor, see you later" With that he left her all dazed. Before he could go though, he felt something pull him.

"Mor?"

"K-ki..."

He turned to see Morgiana trying to look at him, and when she did she was like the most adorable being he's ever seen. The blush on her face, her cherry lips, her hair that framed her face, everything about her was perfect to him. She looked at him shyly.

"Hm?"

"Kiss" she answered. "Kiss me again"


End file.
